Crazy Love
by heidipoo
Summary: A whole bunch of random Punklee oneshots and drabbles, all in one place! Now complete, and I won't be adding anything else to this montage of oneshots.
1. A Mistletoe?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! (: Okay so this is a little Christmas drabble. I myself, do not celebrate Christmas, but hey I thought this drabble would be pretty darn cute. There will be many more cute drabbles to come so read, enjoy, and review! Keep calm and ship Punklee!**

* * *

"So... What'd you get me?" AJ asked her best friend CM Punk. They were at a Monday Night Raw, and it was a week until Christmas. AJ sat in a bean bag chair inside Punk's locker room as he pulled on his knee pads, getting ready for a match with Wade Barrett. Punk scoffed.

"You think I'm just going to come out and tell you?" He retorted. "That would spoil all the fun of Christmas." He said sarcastically. AJ laughed.

"It doesn't hurt to ask!" She said shrugging.

"Well, what'd you get me?" Punk asked changing the subject as he stood up to look at the spitfire and that made AJ's heart beat a little faster. Whenever she looked into those jade eyes, her heart always seemed to melt. Yeah, she had a little schoolgirl crush on him but they were just friends. AJ knew that Punk didn't feel the same.

"Nothing yet." AJ answered with a smug smile. "But, you obviously got me something if you won't tell." She said.

"Okay, I did get you something but you have to wait until Christmas." The straight edge said giving AJ a smirk. AJ groaned as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

" Oh come on! Nobody waits until the day of Christmas to give a gift!" She argued.

"I do." Punk said simply as he laced up his wrestling boots. But he was just teasing her for his enjoyment.

"You're impossible..." She muttered. "Please, can I have my gift?"

"No." He said. AJ groaned again.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"If you love me you'll let me have it." She said, trying to persuade him.

"I love you, but no." He said again.

"Please?" The diva begged as she drawled out the word.

"Begging will get you nowhere." CM Punk said quirking up an eyebrow. To him, this was fun. AJ laughed and jutted out her lower lip, pouting.

"You know you can't resist..." She said. Punk then put a finger to his chin, thinking.

"Okay, I guess you can have it." He said then went to his duffel bag to fetch the present.

"Yay!" AJ said as Punk gave it to her. It was a very tiny box wrapped in festive Frosty the Snowman wrapping paper. AJ looked at it in wonder.

"Well open it!" Punk yelled with a laugh. AJ then tore the wrapping paper off of it and opened the box. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"You got me _mistletoe_?" She asked confused, arching an eyebrow.

"Yup." CM Punk replied smugly with that smirk written on his lips.

"Why?"

"So I can do this." He said then ever so gently he pressed his pierced lips to AJ's. Her face immediately turned red as she blushed from the kiss. She never thought this day would come, but here it was. And Punk was an excellent kisser, no doubt about that. Once they pulled away Punk smirked. "I've been waiting to do that forever" He admitted. AJ was speechless for a moment.

"Okay, there is no way in hell my gift is going to top that." She said with a sweet smile.

"Merry Christmas AJ." CM Punk said then left for his match with Wade Barrett.


	2. New Love In The Club?

**Author's Note: Another oneshot for you guys! This one was written a very long time ago when AJ was General Manager of Raw. I finally decided to publish it, so maybe you'll like it. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Layla irritably trudged to the locker room after checking out the match card for the night. "Another show, another night I'm not even on the card!" She growled angrily. She turned to head into the diva locker room, running into none other than AJ Lee. AJ noticed Layla's rugged demeanor.

"No matches?" AJ asked and the British diva nodded. "Don't worry Lay, you're not alone." AJ replied, after all she hadn't had a match or a promo since her storyline with CM Punk had died down.

"Come on AJ, your the Raw GM, plus you still can chase Punk whenever you want." Layla scoffed. AJ knitted her eyebrows together in shock.

"Well... Since I'm the GM, that means I'm your boss, and you might want to watch your tone while you're talking to your boss." AJ replied smirking after putting emphasis on her final word. "Wouldn't want any problems, would we Lay?"

"You wouldn't do anything to me."

"Try me." AJ sneered then cocked her head to the side, giving Layla her signature crazy chick smile.

"You're crazier than Mickie James ever was." Layla smirked, amused. AJ's gaze softened, and tears began to form in her chocolate orbs. Layla stood dumbfounded, taken aback by AJ's sudden reaction.

"What the..."

"I'm sorry Lay! I didn't want to be mean to you... I just have a lot going on now, P-Punk won't even talk to me because of the match I made at Summer Slam. I just..." AJ replied, voice wavering before finally letting her tears fall.

"Shh... It's okay... Bring it in." Layla smiled, hugging her close. AJ continued to sob, letting Layla comfort her. She couldn't help but to think of how soft Layla's skin was, and how sweet she smelled.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be fine..." AJ pulled away from Layla's hug and looked up at the taller diva in wonder. Layla smiled and brushed the tears from AJ's cheek.

"You're right, I should be fine Lay. Thanks." AJ sniffled.

"Sure thing." Layla then turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait!" AJ said grabbing the other diva's wrist. Layla turned to face AJ again, a questioning look on her pretty face. AJ bit her lip nervously. "D-Do you, maybe want to do something after the show? With me?" The petite diva asked shyly.

"Sure... Why not?"

"Okay! See you soon!" AJ grinned, then turned to skip down the empty hallway. Layla chuckled, watching her skip away.

To AJ, the rest of the show went extremely slow. She just wanted for it to be over already. She just wanted to go and have fun with Layla; to get a certain straight edge man off her mind. Layla was watching the show backstage with a smile. After endless hours it seemed, AJ gathered up all her things and went to find Layla. Layla was in her locker room waiting for her. Skipping down the hall humming some poppy tune, AJ finally made it to the locker room.

"All ready?" She asked Layla with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah I'm good to go."

"So what's the plan?" AJ asked excitedly as she took Layla's hand and the two divas walked to the parking garage.

"Well I figured we'd hit the club."

"A club?" AJ asked nervously.

"Yeah you know, we dance, have a little beer or wine, that kind of thing."

"Oh okay. I've just never been. Not really my thing, you know? But if it's with you then this should be a fun first time experience." AJ replied giving Layla a genuine smile.

"Alright, well let's go girl." The two divas finally found Layla's rental and drove to the nearest night club.

"I'm glad we can spend this time together AJ." AJ looked over at Layla, who was driving. The British diva had the sweetest smile on her face.

"Me too Lay." AJ replied. Layla smiled cutely at her.

"Glad to hear it." The girls drove for about another ten minutes before finding a decent club. Layla parked her rental, and she and AJ headed inside.

"How you feeling AJ?" Lay asked.

"I'm... Okay?" AJ answered, unable to think of a better response. The petite diva looked around quickly as she and Layla maneuvered their way through the club. To AJ, it was a bit overwhelming with the crowds of people, loud music, and the blinding flashing lights.

"You alright girl?" Layla asked warmly.

"Did I mention I'm a tiny bit claustrophobic?" AJ laughed awkwardly.

"Now she tells me." Layla laughed.

"I should be fine. Let's just go have fun." AJ replied.

"All right." Layla smiled. AJ grinned and grabbed Layla's hand again, and the two divas made their way out to the dance floor. Layla smirked, surprising AJ with her dancing skills. AJ moved her body subtly to the loud bass of the music. She wasn't the best dancer; she was really just admiring Layla's moves. Her chocolate eyes traveled down Lay's body, studying every curve to her graceful frame, and the way her body moved so smoothly with the music.

"Surprised I can dance so well?" Layla teased.

"Uh... Y-yeah." AJ replied, caught off guard. Her cheeks flushed a tint of pink because she got caught staring.

"It's okay if you wanna stare." She giggled. AJ looked up and met Layla's brown orbs.

"Could you teach me how to dance like you?" The petite girl asked abruptly.

"I'd be happy to." She smiled.

"Okay." AJ said grinning. The two girls began to dance together smoothly. They were having a great time until Layla surprised AJ by bending down and shyly kissing her cheek. AJ gasped at the feeling of Lay's warm lips on her cheek. Layla pulled away smiling. AJ was confused with the British diva's actions but decided to go with it. AJ looked into Lay's eyes, searching for a stop sign, but found none. Grabbing Lay's hands, she stepped up on her tip toes and pressed her glossy lips to the taller diva's, delivering a sweet kiss. Layla smiled into the kiss, gladly returning it. AJ's eyes widened in shock that Layla was kissing her back, but then closed as she got lost in the feel of Layla's lips against her own.

"Like it?" Layla cooed. AJ nodded smiling shyly, for she was at a loss for words.

"Want another?"

"Please?" AJ asked. Layla giggled, happily obliging. AJ decided to be bold, and ran her tongue along Layla's bottom lip tasting her strawberry lip gloss. Layla blushed a little. They separated from each other, both girls a little out of breath.

"I like you AJ, a lot." Layla said, cheeks burning.

"I like you too Lay." AJ replied. Lay's orbs instantly lit up. The tiny girl AJ quickly looked up to see Layla smiling down at her sweetly.

"Really?" Layla asked incredulously.

"Uh huh." AJ murmured shyly as Layla pulled her in for another kiss. What would Punk have to say about all of this?


	3. Just Say Yes!

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? Just another little drabble to fulfill your Punklee needs. Oh and by the way I am taking requests so just PM if you want me to write something for you. If any of you are looking for a good Punklee story to read, check out Hard to Handle by Jean-theGuardian. I love that story plus Jean's like my writing idol. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

"Punk, I've asked you to marry me at least three times now and you always say no!" AJ yelled to her long time boyfriend CM Punk who was reading a comic book as he was splayed about on the sofa in the hotel room. Punk only sighed.

"AJ, you do know that the guy is supposed to ask the girl right?" He replied to her, not taking his eyes off his comic book. CM Punk was nothing but traditional. AJ whined.

"We've been dating for three years, when are you going to ask me?" The spitfire complained as she sat down on the couch beside the straight edge man. "Do you not want to marry me?" She asked as tears welled up in her big brown eyes. CM Punk then put down his comic and pulled AJ into his lap. He hated making her upset.

"AJ will you marry me?" He asked sincerely as he gazed into her eyes.

"No." The brunette diva said stubbornly and Punk was utterly shocked.

"What the hell! Why not?" He yelled.

"You're only asking me now because I'm upset." AJ replied which was true, Punk just wished AJ wasn't so stubborn.

"Just say yes." He begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't even have a ring." AJ pointed out, and he didn't but he had no idea that he would be proposing tonight.

"I'll get one for you." Punk said.

"Doesn't matter now." AJ answered as she crossed her arms over her chest and Punk couldn't help but laugh at her. She was being so serious about everything.

"If getting married meant this much to you I would have asked a long time ago." Punk confessed and AJ's eyes lightened up.

"Really?" She asked, smiling that sweet smile that CM Punk loved so much.

"Of course." He said and grinned back at AJ.

"Ask me again." AJ begged.

"Marry me?" The superstar asked and he earned a slap from AJ. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't ask me like that! Be serious!" She ordered and CM Punk sighed.

"Okay." He said as he pushed AJ off his lap and got down on one knee. "AJ, will you marry me?" He asked for the third time.

"Yes." AJ answered and pulled him in for a kiss.


	4. Her Smile

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another little snippet. Well enjoy!**

* * *

The most beautiful smile I ever saw happens to be owned by the woman of my dreams. Of course you all know I'm talking about AJ. Yes, it's her smile. I believe that smile is what caused me to fall in love with her.

_"Hey Punk I'm going now." Kofi Kingston called out._

_"Alright. See you later man." Punk said back as he shouldered his duffel bag and was about to leave too. He thought he was the last person leaving, that is until he heard quiet sniffles coming from the diva locker room. Arching an eyebrow in confusion he pushed the door open and spotted AJ sitting against a wall crying. Her knees were drawn up and she was hugging them. "AJ?" Punk asked. The spifire then looked up quickly in surprise._

_"Oh hey Punk." She said softly as she stood up. "I didn't think anyone was still here."_

_"What's the matter?" He asked and she shook her head._

_"Oh Daniel just left me here again..." AJ explained like it was nothing. CM Punk only shook his head._

_"You need a ride?" He asked._

_"Please?" She replied and he led her to his rental car. They drove back to the hotel in comfortable silence; Punk figured she'd want to be left alone. He walked her to her hotel room and just as she was about to go in he tapped her shoulder._

_"AJ?" He asked._

_"What is it?" She answered as she turned back around to face the straight edge._

_"The next time you need a ride just call me first. Okay?" Punk said and in that moment, the most brilliant smile took place on the diva's lips. It was beautiful and took away Punk's breath._

_"Okay." AJ answered with a nod, then stepped into her room._

In that moment, I knew. I knew I was in love with AJ Lee. Her smile told me so.


	5. You Like Comics?

**Author's Note: Just a little idea I got randomly. Hope you all enjoy. Still taking requests by the way, and be sure to leave a review and check out my other stories.**

* * *

AJ Lee bit her bottom lip as she stood inside the store. Finally, she was able to have some free time to do some shopping; after all this week was a little busy. The petite diva walked around the store for a few minutes until she found what she really wanted. Her guilty pleasure; comic books. Her brown orbs lit up as she looked at the new ones she hadn't been able to buy yet.

"Wow..." The diva exclaimed.

_Spider-Man, The Avengers, Teen Titans, X-Men..._

There were so many she wanted to get, the list was endless. Heck she even saw some manga that she wanted. So she stood there in the store for a couple of hours, browsing through random comics, making sure she picked the right ones to get. AJ was in absolute paradise. It was like nerd heaven.

Once she finished picking out the right ones, she was ready to check out. The stack of comics she had loaded in her hands was almost bigger than her and she had some trouble seeing. So the petite girl carefully maneuvered her way to the check out line, but that's when she bumped into someone.

Her stack of comics went flying, and AJ was knocked to the ground.

"Sorry..." A man muttered as AJ sat up and rubbed her throbbing head. "You should watch where you're... AJ?" The man said. Suddenly, AJ recognized his voice and she looked up at the man.

"Punk?" She said rather confused. He smiled and helped her up. Typical Punk, to be at a store in a hoodie and sweats.

"Well I'll be damned..." He said as he started to pick up AJ's fallen comics.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked as she too began to pick up the comics. Punk shrugged.

"Just some late night shopping, a little of this and that." The straight edge teased and AJ laughed. She then looked at what items he had in his shopping basket. Some sharpie markers, ice cream, and buried down at the bottom were a couple of comic books.

"You like comics?" AJ asked eyeing his purchases with a grin.

"Yeah." Punk answered scratching his beard. "And by the looks of it, you do too." He said nodding toward the big stack of books that AJ was now holding again. AJ laughed.

"I've always liked them." She said shrugging as the two began to walk towards the check out line. AJ heaved her comics onto the conveyor belt.

"Me too." Punk replied as he too put his purchases on the conveyor belt.

"What are you...?" AJ asked.

"Let me pay for your stuff." CM Punk insisted. AJ knitted her brows together in confusion.

"You don't have to." She replied. Punk shook his head.

"It's the least I can do after knocking you over and everything." He said awkwardly. True.

"Okay, if you insist." AJ said.

"Don't worry." Punk said with a wink. "I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back someday."


	6. Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note: Alright, so since Valentine's Day is coming up this week, I've decided write about it. I hope all you lovelies out there will enjoy that day, but if you're like me and forever alone, you'll be reading fanfiction and eating thin mints. Haha, so I hope you all like this little drabble. **

* * *

Flowers? Nah, too overdone. Chocolates? Nope, AJ would accuse him of trying to make her get fat. He could get her a card, but that really wouldn't be a gift now, would it? Why was this so hard?

CM Punk sighed as he tried to think of the perfect gift to give his girlfriend AJ. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and he still had no clue on what the crazy chick wanted. Currently, the two were in bed, AJ was sleeping, and Punk was in a frenzy. What could he get her?

It had to be special, that was for sure. It had to be unique too. Something that the other superstars of the WWE had never even thought of. And suddenly, it came to Punk almost like a bump on the head. A slow smile spread over his lips. He knew just what to get AJ for the holiday of love. She was going to love it, and finally now he was able to turn over and get some sleep.

The next morning Punk was eager to get up and out of bed for AJ's Valentine Day surprise. He greeted her with a good morning kiss and hurried her out of bed to get ready. In about 20 minutes, the two were fully dress and in the rental car ready to go.

"Why are we rushing?" AJ laughed as CM Punk drove.

"I'm just excited that's all..." He said waving it off.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked as the car came to a stop. Punk laughed.

"I'm sure." And that's when AJ looked up at the place they were.

"A tattoo shop?" She exclaimed raising her brunette eyebrows. CM Punk only let out a laugh.

"Nothing says I love you like matching tattoos." He clichéd. AJ only laughed.

"Sometimes you're so corny..." She mumbled.

"Shall we go?" He asked her.

"I guess." AJ answered. But on the inside she was really scared. "Is it gonna hurt?" She asked as she grabbed CM Punk's hand as the two walked in.

"Only a little." He replied. "I'll go first if you want."

"Please?" AJ asked with a slight smile. Punk chuckled.

"Okay." He said as he sat down in the tattoo chair. He had picked out something simple, since it was AJ's first tattoo. They were getting a simple pixellated heart on their necks since they both liked video games. It only took about 15 minutes tops for Punk's to get down. Finally it was AJ's turn. She had to hold Punk's hand.

"You lied to me!" She wailed as the tattoo artist began the tattoo. "It does hurt a lot!"

"Calm down, it'll be over in no time." Punk said with a smirk, and he was right, it was over like nothing. "Happy Valentine's Day AJ." CM Punk said then leaned down to give her a quick kiss.


	7. Quickie

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written a lemon... So here it is. Enjoy, favorite and review. Check out my other stories too. Thanks guys. RATED M FOR A REASON! **

* * *

It was another average Monday Night Raw.

"Punk, Punk!" AJ yelled as CM Punk was heading out to the curtain getting ready to wrestle Rey Mysterio. She chased after him in her converse clad feet. He turned around and sighed. AJ had been doing this for a few weeks now and Punk was a little annoyed by it. He thought she was pretty cute though, which was a plus. They liked the same stuff too. But AJ was too dramatic for Punk's liking, but he enjoyed her company nonetheless.

"What do you want?" He asked as she wrapped her little arms around his tattooed torso in a sweet but seductive embrace.

"Good luck tonight." The spitfire praised and Punk rose an eyebrow in confusion. This was new. She'd never done anything like that before.

"Thanks AJ." He replied awkwardly as she pulled away. She smiled sweetly, pushing a strand of her brunette hair behind her small pierced ear.

"I'll be waiting when you get done." The diva spoke and sent the straight edge a cute wink, then skipped off somewhere backstage.

Alright then. Punk shook his head in amusement, and that's when his music hit and he made his way down the ramp to wrestle Rey Mysterio. Punk won of course, which wasn't surprising. Once the match was over he headed backstage covered in sweat. As soon as he entered the locker room, a set of small hands covered his green eyes.

"AJ?" He guessed with a smirk. He knew it was her immediately.

"Yup!" She said and Punk moved her hands out of the way and frowned at her. He was tired of playing games. "What's wrong?" AJ asked knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Cut the innocent crap AJ." Punk purred and inched his way towards the diva until he had her petite frame pinned against the locker room wall. Luckily there were no other superstars or divas in sight.

"What are you doing?" She asked but was interrupted by the straight edge.

"How much do you like me?" He asked seductively and AJ immediately flushed.

"Well..." She started as she was flustered. Oh the things he could do to her. If they even locked eyes she would just melt into a puddle of goo.

"How much?" He prompted as he pressed his body to hers.

"A... A lot." She admitted as she realized Punk's nimble fingers were already pulling her shirt over her head. Was this really happening to her? It all seemed like a dream. She and CM Punk were actually going to get intimate with each other.

"Enough to do this?" He asked then attacked her plump lips with his pierced ones. The kiss was hard and sloppy, they were all over each other in a second and AJ loved every part of it. Just the way his strong hands felt all over her body was overwhelming, and she couldn't get it enough.

"More." She begged and he smashed his lips to hers in an instant. Suddenly the new lovers were consumed with a sickness. A sickness of pleasure, passion, and pure ultimate lust. "Just don't stop. Please." AJ cooed as the two stripped off their remaining clothes. She wanted him. She wanted him bad.

"I would never." Punk said as he began biting and suckling on her craned neck as she whimpered in pleasure. Her skin tasted sickly sweet; it was deadly.

Her moans of pleasure were sweet music to CM Punk's ears. It only increased his already too big ego. The sounds just kept slipping out of her mouth, and she couldn't stop them. She was powerless.

The two had no idea what led to this. It just happened. It was your typical friends with benefits situation.

They continued to explore each other's bodies right there in the locker room, and finally AJ couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs around CM Punk's waist and drug her nails up his sweaty back.

"Just do it already." She ordered and that's when her thrust into her with such a force it knocked the breath out of her and she could only scream out in ecstasy. "Yes..." She hissed as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, feeling the warmth radiate off of him.

"Fuck..." Punk murmured as he continued to slam into the petite diva. Their hot breaths and strangled moans filled the steamy locker room air.

"God yes." She kept saying as Punk went harder and faster, causing the spitfire immense pleasure. They continued to go at it, just tearing at each other. It was like they couldn't get enough. "I'm close." AJ uttered, and that's when the two came together. "Punk!" She yelled as her lip quivered in ecstasy and she went limp. He pulled out of her and pulled his wrestling trunks back on.

"See you later?" He asked her. She nodded as she pulled on her clothes again. There was no backing out now. AJ was already addicted, she just couldn't get enough. And with that they parted not even making eye contact...


	8. I'm No Superman

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what this is but I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sure we all need our fair share of Punklee considering the amount of all the other AJ shippings we're seeing. Anyway, enjoy and review and check out my other stories!**

* * *

CM Punk sat silently at an empty table in the night club. He scowled to himself, a mesh of a grimace etched onto his bearded face. He hated night clubs, no, he _despised _them. The smell of smoke lingered in the polluted air, the flashing strobe lights blinded his green eyes, the bass of the too loud music gave him migraines, and the sight of people dry humping each other utterly repulsed him. Everything in this damned place was against his straight edge lifestyle. But Punk wasn't here for his entertainment, no. He somehow got stuck being the designated driver _again_ for his idiotic friends Kofi Kingston, Alex Riley, and Zack Ryder. They literally begged him to tag along, and so Punk agreed like always, and he regretted it like always. He didn't see why his friends enjoyed clubbing so much.

Just then Zack approached the empty table where Punk sat, "You don't look like you're having fun bro." He said.

"I'm not." Punk replied dryly and he glared up at the Long Island native.

"Why not?" The broski asked arching an eyebrow. "Clubs are awesome."

"I hate them." Punk answered cynically as he crossed his arms in a hateful gesture. Zack laughed, but then stopped awkwardly realizing that CM Punk was being completely serious.

"Sorry dude..." Zack said unable to think of a more proper response. He then made his way back out to the dance floor, fist pumping all the way there.

"Have fun!" The straight edge yelled sarcastically as he was left alone again. Punk shook his head in amusement as he watched Ryder dance. _Why I am friends with him? _He thought jokingly. The straight edge's eyes then wandered over the dance floor slowly searching for his other friends Alex and Kofi, but was stopped when a comely petite girl in a purple dress caught his attention.

Her back was facing Punk as he studied her. The dress was sparkly and short; very form-fitting and pleasing to the sight. The girl's hair was long and wavy, a brunette color and it shimmied down her back as she danced. Her body moved magically as she danced to the rhythm of the music almost expertly, and CM Punk was immediately drawn to her. Suddenly the girl turned around, and the straight edge had to do a double take to realize the girl was _AJ Lee_, his co-worker in the WWE. The girl he had multiple storylines with. The girl who he tweeted and texted almost every night. The girl who kissed him, _twice._ The girl he thought he had feelings for. The girl who was in a relationship with Daniel Bryan. _Damn. No luck._

Now Punk didn't really think clubbing was AJ's style, but there she was! Dancing like she was professional, and he couldn't take his emerald eyes off of her. _Is she here alone? _CM Punk thought. Maybe she was here with her best friend and former Chickbuster Kaitlyn? But as if someone could read Punk's mind, the Goatface Daniel Bryan approached the dancing diva. Punk watched intently as Daniel grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. Daniel then said something to the innocent diva and CM Punk strained to hear the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel growled to her. Now Punk wasn't nosy, mind you, he was just making sure nothing was wrong. He had to listen a little harder to hear AJ's reply, for she was too quiet.

"Dancing." She said softly as she tried to avoid eye contact with the vegan superstar.

"Dancing?" Daniel asked as AJ stared down at the floor in shame. "Are you sure?" He asked her and AJ nodded.

"I was dancing." The petite diva said confirming her answer and CM Punk was confused. Why was Daniel playing this game with her? She really was only dancing.

"You were dancing." Daniel confirmed and then his voice got lower and the straight edge could barely hear. "You were dancing... _Dancing like a little whore_." He spat and Punk couldn't believe his ears.

CM Punk wasn't the chivalrous type, but still! No man should ever call a woman such names! Especially if the woman was being falsely accused. It wasn't like AJ was grinding on other men, her dancing was completely clean.

"No I wasn't!" AJ yelled at the Goatface and she finally made eye contact with the man, only to be caught by fear and hurriedly look back down at the dirty floor. Daniel laughed.

"Did you just yell at me?" He asked, of course a rhetorical question. _What is this guy's deal? _

"N-no." She stuttered and Punk was still in shock. "Please Daniel, don't make a scene." AJ begged. _So this happened more than once, _Punk thought with disgust. "I'll do whatever you want when we get back to the hotel." She said on the verge of tears.

"Not good enough." Daniel answered cocky as he squeezed her arm roughly, shaking AJ like she was a broken down rag doll.

"Please stop..." The petite girl begged and Daniel did not follow suit. That's when an angry CM Punk rose out of his seat and made his way to the dance floor.

"She said stop." Punk sneered and AJ looked at him with such thankfulness. Daniel then let go, not wanting to fight with the straight edge in the club.

"I'm leaving." Daniel announced. "Find your own ride back to the hotel." He said directed towards AJ then walked away, but she didn't care. As long as Daniel was gone she'd be okay. AJ then started to make her way in the opposite direction until Punk stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently.

"Are you alright AJ?" He asked comfortingly and she turned to face him then nodded. It's not like the two were best friends but they were close enough for comfort. AJ was so thankful for Punk's presence.

"We're not even together." She answered softly. Punk nodded in understandment. Daniel didn't know how to let go.

"Do you need a ride?" The straight edge asked her. "I'm already the DD for my idiotic friends." He added with a smirk and AJ smiled. It was a smile that took CM Punk's breath away.

"No that's okay." The petite diva answered with a shake of her hair. "Kaitlyn's around here somewhere. I'll get a ride from her."

"Okay." Punk said with a nod.

"But thanks for saving me..." She added as the most cutest blush spread across her cheeks. Punk smiled.

"I've got a thing for damsels in distress, but I'm no superman." CM Punk answered with a smirk, causing AJ to giggle. It was a sweet sound, almost heart lifting. And with that, CM Punk and AJ made their separate ways through the sultry night club.


	9. Help Me

**Author's Note: Okay this is heidipoo here strung out on five cups of coffee. It's just a little idea I got from a song. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"What do you expect me to do Daniel?" The petite girl said in frustration, running her nimble fingers through her long wavy locks of hair. The locker room was empty, the only sounds coming from Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee bickering. Daniel scoffed and looked at the small girl incredulously. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from her. "I mean okay, I go out there, get beat up as your little human shield, and for what? So you can lose and look stupid again?" AJ argued. Daniel turned and glared at her; his icy blue eyes piercing. Sighing loudly he let out a cold laugh.

"Are you even fucking listening to yourself AJ? Because you sound _deranged_. Last time I checked, I was in charge of this relationship and not you!" Daniel yelled moving towards the small diva in a predator like way, causing AJ to flinch and inch backwards to a cold brick wall. Fear immediately flashed in her brown chocolate orbs, she knew not to make him mad.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, CM Punk couldn't help but to hear the yelling between AJ and Daniel so he stayed quiet and listened to the whole argument.

* * *

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as hot tears filled her eyes. The familiar feeling of guilt rushing upon her, making her feel like dirt. Why did she even argue with him in the first place? She knew what would come out of this.

"What was that?" Daniel growled, yanking her chin up so that she met the so called Goat Face's gaze. The small girl cringed at his fingers. She felt utterly repulsed by his touch. She knew that Daniel felt like he could man handle her and get away with it.

"I said I was sorry." AJ repeated, mumbling. Daniel laughed darkly, causing AJ to grimace. She was stuck. It was his fault she was the so-called Crazy Chick. How could you love someone, and hate them at the same time? The thought had haunted her to no end. It drove her mad. She knew what was next.

"Say it again." The bearded man said through gritted teeth. AJ only sighed, she felt so helpless.

"I'm s-sorry." She whimpered again. Daniel smirked.

This was her life; a routine if you will.

His rather large hand rose high above them, only to bring it back down forcefully upon her gentle, sweet face. She whimpered and yelped in pain. He didn't seem to care. A slapping noise echoed throughout the empty locker room, and tears fell from AJ's brown doe eyes.

"You made me do this." Daniel murmured as his lips brushed against her earlobe. The rough grotesque feeling of his beard annoyed her. She always made him do this, it seemed she just couldn't learn to keep her mouth shut.

"I know, I know." AJ whimpered helpless. She couldn't win at his sick games. He kissed down her jawbone, and her breath got hitched in her throat as she gathered up all her willpower not to cry out. Desperately trying not to flinch away from the man who she was supposed to love. Bile began rising up her throat, a burning feeling taunting her, she had to swallow it back down in disgust.

"Tell me you love me." Daniel demanded as he pulled away from the tiny brunette. AJ knitted her eyebrows together in pain as she stared down at her hands.

"I-I love you." She murmured. Daniel grinned cockily.

"Let's get ready for _our _match." The bearded man said grabbing AJ's hand and pulled her along. She sighed and moved with him mechanically. Part of her did love him. But the other part was afraid. Once they exited the locker room, AJ locked eyes with CM Punk, and he gave her a look. She knew the look was pity, and she immediately felt disgusted with herself.

"_Help me._" She mouthed to Punk without Daniel noticing.


	10. Wedding Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: Just an idea that popped into my head. I love WWE weddings, let's just leave it at that... Enjoy and review. **

* * *

It was a grand day in the WWE as everyone was preparing for a wedding. No one's been married in the ring since Edge and Vickie.

"The lovely couple who'll be celebrating today are Best In The World, Straight Edge Superstar, CM Punk and the Geek Goddess, AJ Lee." Michael Cole said as both announcers watched a priest and CM Punk walk down the ramp to the newly decorated ring. The ring had a huge arch in the middle decorated with flowers, and the apron was tied with white ribbons.

"These two have been together for a long time. I'm glad they're finally tying the knot." Jerry Lawler said as the priest and Punk finally stepped into the ring and stood in front of the arch. Raw's theme song began to play as the bridesmaids and groomsmen began walking down the ramp. First came down Great White, Sheamus and former Chickbuster Kaitlyn. Next came Wade Barrett and Natalya, and last but not least John Cena came down with Layla. The guys were wearing red tuxedos, while the divas were wearing short blue gowns in honor of Raw and SmackDown.

"Oh man look at all those divas." Lawler said laughing as Michael Cole rolled his eyes. Punk then smiled as the traditional wedding march rang throughout the arena and everyone in the crowd stood up cheering. AJ Lee then appeared in a beautiful white, sparkling floor length gown and began walking down the ramp. AJ looked up, her brown orbs meeting Punk's green ones and she smiled as she made her way to the ring. CM Punk walked over and lifted up the ropes so AJ could get into the ring easier. The smile on her face never vanished.

"What a beautiful sight." Michael commented.

"I agree, this is much better than Vickie's wedding." Lawler said. Punk winked at AJ and she blushed as they stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved," The priest started. "We are gathered here today in this arena to witness the ceremony of love between Phillip Jack Brooks, and April Jeanette Mendez." The crowd cheered and clapped, everyone in the ring had a smile on their face. "April and Phil have written their own vows to each other, you may do the honors Phil." The audience went quiet as CM Punk grabbed AJ's hand.

"AJ, we met a long time ago but when I first saw you, I knew it was love. Sure you have that crazy side to you but everyone knows I dig that. I love you and I will never regret that. It filled me with joy when you said yes and I want to spend my whole life with you." Punk finished and AJ had tears streaming down her face as her white smile shined at Punk. Now it was AJ's turn. Still holding CM Punk's hand she began to speak.

"Your vows were beautiful Phil. When we met I was in a dark place, but you helped me, in more than one way. The WWE brought us together, and over time we got closer and you figured out the real me. I love you so much and I'm happy that I'll be spending my life with you." AJ concluded as CM Punk smiled, green eyes shining at the petite girl, as the crowd cheered.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked, Punk nodded and pulled two rings out of his pocket. He placed one of the rings on AJ's nimble finger. AJ looked down at the ring then back up at Punk. "Repeat after me; with this ring I thee wed." The priest said and Punk repeated him. "Now you April." AJ then gingerly placed the ring on CM Punk's finger as she said the same six words.

"By the power vested in the WWE, I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss your-" But they were interrupted as Triple H's music blasted through the air. A frown formed on CM Punk's face as he looked toward the stage.

"What is Triple H doing out here?" Michael asked.

"Probably to shut you up." Lawler said annoyed. Triple H had presents in one hand, and a mic in the other. CM Punk then grabbed a mic.

"What do you want Hunter?" Punk growled.

"I just came to congratulate the lucky couple!" Hunter smirked.

"Just leave before I kick your-"

"Present one, a bottle of champagne." Hunter said as he rose the bottle. Michael Cole laughed.

"Just like Hunter to ruin another wedding."

"I'm fine with him interrupting Vickie in a dress, not a pretty sight." Jerry said gagging.

"I understand your whole Straight Edge thing, but AJ can drink this. It'll help consummate the marriage." Hunter said laughing. Punk clenched his fists and apologized to AJ.

"Leave Hunter!"

"And present number two..." He said opening the gift, "I uh... think you know what this is Punky." Hunter teased holding up a penis pump and a bottle of Viagra. "You are very welcome AJ, this stuff will benefit you a lot." Hunter taunted. AJ then blushed from embarrassment, and Punk then began yelling profanities at Triple H.

"Oh my gosh! It looks like things won't be rated PG tonight!" Jerry said amused. AJ then walked over to Punk and stroked his cheek trying to get him to calm down.

"Get the hell out of here!" CM Punk yelled at Hunter pissed. Hunter waved and winked.

"Good luck you two lovebirds." He left laughing, leaving the gifts on the stage.

"Can we just get back to the wedding?" Punk yelled taking AJ's hands again as they stood in front of the priest.

"Y-you can kiss your bride." The priest stuttered. Punk quickly pressed his lips to AJ's quickly in a romantic kiss. AJ blushed at the frantic kiss and everyone applauded.

"Can't have a wedding without The Game." Michael Cole said as he and Jerry laughed.


	11. Missing You

**Author's Note: Just a little idea that popped into my head during algebra. Enjoy! Hope you're enjoying these oneshots!**

* * *

CM Punk sighed as he stepped outside the airport. He was finally home. The sight of the Chicago streets made him smile. There was something about this place that lured him, and it wasn't the fact that AJ, his pregnant girlfriend of two years, was here. He called a cab and began to make his way home. He couldn't help but to feel jittery; he wondered if AJ's pregnant tummy had gotten any larger since his departure. Punk just couldn't wait to see her. The cab ride seemed to drag on as CM Punk stared out the window. He was in a bit of a hurry to see his girlfriend.

Of course he and AJ talked on the phone every night, and even skyped every now and again. She'd even sent him tons of pictures of herself and her growing stomach. But obviously, all these things were no substitute for the real thing.

Finally after an eternity it seemed, CM Punk had arrived at his and AJ's Chicago home.

Punk unlocked the door swiftly, and left his luggage in the front room. Everything downstairs was turned off and it was dark. AJ was probably upstairs.

CM Punk sighed then trudged up the steps. The master bedroom door was slightly open and Punk walked in quietly. He shut the door behind him and his eyes fell upon AJ.

She was lying in bed asleep wearing some pink shorts and one of CM Punk's shirts. AJ rested on her side with her tiny arm curled protectively around her protruding stomach. Her chocolate-brown hair was slightly disheveled and framed her feminine features quite naturally. Punk just stood and admired her, watching her chest arise and fall gently as she breathed.

He was home.

Part of him didn't want to wake her up, but the other part had missed her like crazy. He slowly made his way over to the bed and gingerly sat down in front of AJ, careful not to jostle her.

Punk's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at AJ lovingly. Her lips were slightly parted, and her long eyelashes seemed to shimmer in no light. To CM Punk, she seemed to have this blissful glow about her.

"AJ?" Punk said quietly as he rubbed her warm arm. She grumbled something and rolled over. CM Punk only chuckled. "April?" He said again, this time a little louder as he moved his hand over her stomach. AJ groaned.

"Let me sleep Punk." She mumbled and Punk grinned. Just then AJ's brown orbs shot open and the most brilliant smile spread across her full lips. "Punk!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. She tried to get as close as she could, but her tummy seemed to be in the way.

"AJ!" Punk mimicked sarcastically. She then smacked him playfully. "I missed you." Punk murmured as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I missed you too." AJ replied. "And so did the baby." She added blushing as she grabbed Punk's large hand and placed it over her stomach. CM Punk immediately felt a tiny flutter against his hand. He looked up at AJ in wonder.

"I felt the baby kick!" He said and AJ smiled.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." AJ explained and Punk looked at her curiously.

"He? As in, we're having a boy?" Punk asked. AJ bit her lip, smiling slightly.

"Aw darn. I gave away the surprise." She whined as she began to play with her hands. Punk only chuckled at her naivety.

"It's alright. I had a feeling we were going to have a boy." He replied then winked. AJ let out a tiny giggle.

"I want to name it after you. If that's okay?" AJ asked hesitantly.

"Of course we can name him after me. I can just see it now, CM Punk Jr." Punk joked lightly, and AJ rolled her brown orbs.

"You know that's not what I meant _Phil_." AJ said as she put emphasis on CM Punk's name. Punk only sighed. "How was your trip?" The tiny diva asked chipperly.

"It was okay. But it was too long away from you." The bearded man said affectionately as he inched towards AJ.

"Aw Punky." AJ replied and Punk felt her breath fan across his face. He had two months of pure desire and lust built up and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. AJ had a sweet smile on her face as Punk finally closed the distance between the two, and kissed her gently. AJ kissed back eagerly. She had missed the feeling of his lips against her own, and her raging pregnancy hormones weren't exactly helping. They pulled away from each other both breathing heavily. CM Punk's eyes only darkened with his ever-growing lust.

"Do you want to...?" Punk asked huskily, leaving the sentence hang. The petite girl only nodded quickly and Punk pulled her in for another sloppy, yet passionate kiss. This time it was AJ who pulled away first. "What's wrong honey?" He asked her lovingly.

"Punk, could you... Could you strip for me?" The petite diva asked as her cheeks burned. Punk had only stripped for AJ one other time and that was earlier in her pregnancy. CM Punk only looked at AJ amused.

"Do I have to AJ?" Punk asked playfully and AJ pouted; her lower lip jutting out slightly.

"Please? For me?" She begged as she gave him doe eyes. CM Punk groaned lightly. He absolutely loved when AJ begged for something. It drove him wild. He flicked his tongue over his lip ring, something he knew that turned AJ on.

"Alright." He answered, AJ only giggled in delight.

He stood up from the bed and made his way to the middle of the room. AJ was now sitting against the headboard grinning in anticipation.

Punk smirked at her then began to lift his shirt slowly. Sure, he felt a little stupid that he was stripping for his girlfriend, but hell, he'd do anything for AJ. Once his shirt was off, he tossed it to the ground and watched AJ's eyes roam. She then met his gaze.

"Keep going." She said innocently and Punk could only chuckle.

"Eager huh?" He asked teasingly and AJ nodded in return. Punk's hands then began to unbutton his own jeans, and he pulled the zipper down painfully slow, making his girlfriend squirm.

"Hurry up Punky!" The tiny girl prompted, "I want to see you." AJ continued then winked playfully. And that was enough for Punk to pull off his jeans in one swift motion. After that he was only left in boxers. He started to walk to the bed but AJ stopped him. "Off." She said simply and gestured to his boxers. Punk smiled then took off his boxers so he was completely exposed to AJ.

Even after all the times the two had been intimate together, AJ still blushed at the sight of CM Punk fully nude.

"Your turn." Punk smirked. AJ looked at him shockingly.

"But... I'm fat." The tiny girl concluded as she gestured to her pregnant tummy. Punk then walked over to her and helped her out of bed.

"You're only pregnant. Here I'll help you" He replied as his nimble fingers wandered to the hem of her shirt. AJ nodded smiling, and Punk gently pulled her shirt over her head. His breath got hitched when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Her large stomach stuck out quite a bit, but that didn't matter to Punk, because to him she was more beautiful than ever. She was bearing his child, and he was proud of that.

Punk then bent down to give her a sweet kiss. He truly cherished this woman. AJ smiled when he pulled away. CM Punk then slid her shorts and underwear down her smooth, shaven legs. He eyed her up and down.

"It's not nice to stare, you know." AJ said jokingly.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." He told her. God, he had missed her so much. AJ only giggled in response.

The two lovers then made their way back to the bed and Punk laid AJ down, kissing her tenderly. She kissed back hard, knitting her hands in CM Punk's black hair. Punk then reached up to gently cup her breast, AJ whimpered into his mouth in response, making Punk grin into the kiss. He broke the kiss and his lips continued their way down AJ's body. First her neck, her breasts, and he spent extra time in kissing her stomach. After that, he lowered his head between her legs. AJ only squirmed in anticipation of what to come. She felt Punk's breath on her thighs and it was driving her mad.

"Please Punk?" AJ whimpered. The bearded man smirked at hearing her beg again, but then obliged as he began to devour her. AJ squealed in delight as she felt his tongue graze her. Her head thrashed about on the soft pillows, and her tiny hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. God, it had been so long since he tasted her. Punk couldn't believe the noises that were spilling from AJ's mouth. He knew she was close. He lifted his head and AJ whimpered from the loss, until Punk replaced his tongue with a finger. "Ohh Punk." She moaned and Punk rose up to kiss her softly.

"Come for me AJ." Punk murmured as he continued to pump the tiny girl. Her moans only got louder as she was nearing her peak. "Let go baby." He whispered huskily. AJ let out a tiny whimper as she finally reached her climax.

"Punk." AJ cooed once she came back down.

"Yeah babe?" He asked once he finished licking his fingers clean.

"I love you." She replied smiling in bliss.

"I love you too." Punk said as he lay beside his pregnant girlfriend contently.


	12. Scars

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I know it's been a while since I've written for these two, and I apologize. So here's another little drabble for y'all. Enjoy, and be sure to leave some suggestions that I can use for ideas.**

* * *

"AJ, you almost done in there?" CM Punk called out to his girlfriend AJ who was still in the bathroom in their hotel room.

"Just a sec!" AJ replied and Punk sighed. He really had to go now.

"Can't I just come in?" He yelled out.

"Yeah..." AJ replied, and Punk sighed in relief and pushed open the bathroom door. AJ, was wrapped in a towel and sitting on the ledge of the bathtub shaving her tanned legs. "You must have really had to go..." She joked as Punk finished up. He then turned to look at her, a smirk on his face, but that smirk soon disappeared once he got a good look at AJ's lower thighs.

They were decorated with crimson cuts... Up and down, side ways, little criss cross lines.

"AJ?" He asked, trying not to get angry at her.

"Hm?" She asked, not really paying attention to the man.

"Are those scars on your legs?" Punk asked and AJ froze up. She had totally forgot about them. Now, CM Punk had to know the truth.

"Yes." The spitfire replied quietly. "I can explain though..."

"Did you do it?"

"Yes... But a long time ago, I swear. Punk please don't be mad at me. You have to understand, I was in a dark place at the time. You know that." She tried to convince the man.

"I'm not mad..." Punk said. "Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Sure. Anything..." AJ replied standing up to face her boyfriend.

"Don't do it anymore, okay?" He begged.

"I promise."


	13. Put The Gun Down

**Author's Note: This is a little dark so sorry. I hope you like it! Every review counts! Enjoy!**

* * *

A shaky breath, the gun in her fragile hands. How did she even get to this point? She couldn't take it anymore. AJ Lee was officially crazy. This storyline was ripping her apart, and wearing her down. She was just too weak. All the rumors, eating away at her insides. She takes meds, she's bipolar, she's a whore, she can't control herself.

She felt practically _insane_.

Within the millions of thoughts running through her jumbled head, only one person came to mind, well only one man came to mind.

_CM Punk_.

She sighed shakily as a few more salty tears escaped her honey brown eyes. No one would notice she's gone right? She'd kill herself, and her body would be found, cold and limp, lying on her hotel bathroom floor. _Blood everywhere, her brains spilled out_. AJ twirled the gun around in her hand. Was this really the way she wanted to go? It was the quickest, but also the most painful.

She'd been crying out for attention for months now. Begging to be seen, begging to be helped, or sought out, or lectured, or just _anything_ to make her feel okay and _sane_ again. However, no one noticed the cuts she had been leaving on her legs; praying some one would question her about it. Yet her attempts for attention had failed.

Just then, there was a light tap on her hotel room door. She wondered who could possibly be bothering her at this hour of night. She figured most of the wrestlers would be in bed or asleep by now.

"AJ, it's Punk. I'm here to run lines." Punk called out, his voice muffled by the walls separating the two. Of course it was Punk, he never seemed to sleep at all during the night hours. The tiny girl sighed as her orbs filled with fresh tears. She had forgotten of her meeting with CM Punk.

"I'm not feeling well. Go away." AJ called out, her throat scratchy as this was the first time she had spoken today, just hoping he'd leave. After all, Punk was only making this harder on AJ.

"You sound upset. I'm coming in." Punk replied sweetly and pushed the hotel door open lightly. The man received no answer from AJ. "AJ?" He called out as he looked around the room, eyes searching for the petite diva; and that's when he heard her quiet sniffles emerging from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Go away Punk!" AJ yelled as she was fighting her tears, trying so hard not to give in. The stinging sensation behind her eyes was unbearable. She wanted so badly to just give in. She wanted so badly just to cry into the arms of the man she _loved_. The brunette looked down at the pistol in her hand, examining it for about the hundredth time; contemplating her plan for about the hundredth time. Maybe she should leave a note?

"What's wrong Princess?" CM Punk asked, using the playful nickname he'd given her months ago when they rekindled this friendship. AJ sighed heavily, almost breaking, almost giving in.

"Nothing, I'm just sick." She lied again, her voice cracking as cold tears slid down her hot cheeks. _Just go away Phil, everything will be easier __now. _AJ inhaled deeply and rose the gun to her temple. Her hand shook violently, as the gun was put into place.

"Can I come in?"

Silence.

"No." AJ said, her voice so strained she could barely speak. The tears flowed heavy now, and she prayed that Punk hadn't heard her crying. That was all she needed, for CM Punk to know how much of a basket case she was. Her eyes squinted shut as she counted the seconds. Her chest arose and fell with each harsh, labored breath.

All of a sudden, time seemed to be frozen. The door opened abruptly and CM Punk was met with a suicidal AJ, waiting for him. His eyes widened in complete utter shock. AJ unaware of his presence.

"AJ! What the fuck are you doing?" Punk yelled as he stare at _his _Princess, lying on the bathroom floor bawling her eyes out, as she held the gun to her temple, mumbling words unknown. What was she thinking? Why was she doing this?

"I told you to go away Punk!" AJ yelled, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, as if that would make the man vanish.

"Just... Put. The. Gun. Down." Punk begged his eyes now burning with unfallen tears. He hadn't ever cried in front of anyone.

"Haven't you heard? I'm fucking _batshit _crazy!" AJ screamed, her voice high and shrill as she finally opened her bloodshot eyes to look at the Straight Edge man. Punk flinched at her voice, and of how troubled and torn she looked. The tiny petite diva looked so helpless, and fragile in his eyes. He just wanted to help her. He just wanted to help the girl he _loved_. Punk was at a loss for words. Should he get help? He had never been in this type of situation before.

"No AJ. Just don't." Punk mumbled, unsure of what to do. He couldn't watch her end her own life. He couldn't live with himself if AJ was... Gone? "We can go talk to someone, we can get help. Just. Don't. Do. It." AJ then stood up slowly, her head locked towards the floor, as the gun was still aimed at her temple. She sniffled some more. _Should she do it_?

"I don't know what to do, Punk." AJ whimpered confused as the gun still rested in her small hands still aimed at her temple. Punk outstretched his hand to the tiny, helpless, girl.

"Give me the gun. You'll be alright. Please _April_. If you _love _me you'll give me that fucking gun." He pleaded, not taking his eyes off the gun. His eyes burned in extreme pain. He was about to cry, he couldn't deny that. AJ nodded and slowly started to lower the gun. She was confused. She was lost. He had found her. To say he was scared was a major understatement. AJ's life depended on him. It was all up to him. To save her, to help her, to give her better judgement, to protect her, and most of all to _love_ her. Punk nodded in encouragement as she dropped the gun to the hard tile floor. AJ ran into his arms sobbing hysterically.

"I'm so scared _Phil_." AJ whimpered, catching her quick labored breaths. Tears rolled down Punk's cheeks, finally letting himself go. He'd never been so scared in his whole life.

"I've got you. I've got you." He repeated stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shirt clad chest; soaking the fabric. She clung to him desperately, it was if she needed him like she needed air to breathe.

"Okay." The petite girl whimpered, her body trembling from fear. She could have just ended her life, but CM Punk saved her.

"_I love you_." Punk said and kissed her hair. AJ looked up at him through teary eyes. He rose his hand gingerly, and wiped her tears away with his soft thumb.

"You mean it?" The small diva whispered incredulously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah."

AJ's lips turned up in a sweet smile.

"_I love you too_." She replied and CM Punk kissed her forehead sweetly. This was what she wanted all along. The two cried together for hours.

* * *

"AJ. We need to talk about this." CM Punk said as he ran a few more of his nimble fingers through AJ's long wavy brunette hair. The two were lying on AJ's bed in her hotel room, her head rested in his lap, and he was comforting her by running his hands through her hair, and massaging her scalp. They were still shaken up a bit, as the _situation _with AJ had only happened a few short hours ago. You could tell the tiny diva was still distressed by the way her body shook ever so gently. Even though she was in the arms of the man she loved, she couldn't help but to feel nervous, and maybe even a little _crazy_.

"Don't make me Punk. Please." AJ managed to get out in a raspy voice. She just wanted to forget about it. Everything was alright now, she was okay and it was all because of the man that was with her right now. Punk just couldn't keep those memories from floating into his mind.

"You promised." The bearded man said, and he felt the tiny girl's body tense up for the slightest moment, then continued her shallow breaths. He didn't want to push her limits, but he also needed some answers. Closure, if you will. AJ sat up in front of CM Punk, she glanced up and her brown eyes met his green ones. Punk only sighed, she still looked so _broken_ and _tired_. Her eyes began to fill with tears and instantly Punk felt guilty. He didn't want to make her cry. Her bloodshot eyes pierced him, he could feel it in his heart. "Fuck, AJ. I'm sorry." He sighed, "Just talk when you're ready." AJ only nodded. She wanted to confide in CM Punk. After all, she loved him and he loved her. She wanted to let her guard down, to let this weight be taken off her petite shoulders. Something, although she didn't quite know what, was holding her back. Punk only kept looking at her, as if he was waiting. The memories still taunting him.

Punk didn't know what he would have done if she pulled the trigger. She was just so smart, and beautiful, and funny, and talented. She has so much going for her. Hell, he probably would have picked up the gun and ended his own life. He couldn't even imagine a world without AJ. He wanted this girl to open up to him, he wanted to _know_ her like the back of his hand. He wanted to _love _her like a husband loves a wife. He wanted to give her _everything_. Because he knew that she deserved that. AJ deserved nothing but the best.

The small girl looked like she was about to speak, but she hesitated. CM Punk grabbed her hand in a sweet gesture, showing her that he cared, and he showed nothing but kindness and support. She hadn't cried yet, but her bloodshot doe eyes were still glassy with unfallen tears.

"I don't know where to start." She said quietly as Punk continued to stroke her hand with his thumb.

"Just take your time." Punk replied. AJ smiled at him for a brief moment and his breath got hitched in his throat. She was such an amazing person. AJ let out another shallow, harsh breath and squeezed his huge calloused hand. The way she squeezed his hand sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm scared." The diva said finally. Another memory flashed.

"You have nothing to be scared of. I'm here with you, I love you, and we're fine." CM Punk murmured as he kissed her forehead gingerly. AJ only nuzzled into his touch. "Did you hear me? _I love you_."

"I know what you said Punk. I love you too." AJ replied sweetly. "I think I'm ready to talk now." She said quietly and Punk pulled her into his lap.

"Tell me everything baby." He said and she squeezed his hand once again. AJ looked up into his emeralds again and she saw nothing but compassion, and empathy. He only smiled down at her lovingly.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of everyone talking about me, I needed a way out. Suicide was the easiest." She said quietly as she seemed to not notice the slow tears crawling down her face. Punk reached his hand up and brushed the tears from her face. "I don't want to be crazy, Punk." AJ continued in her child-like voice. So naive and innocent, she seemed. Punk couldn't help but to bring his head down and press his pierced lips to her full ones. It wasn't a lustful kiss, it was a simple chaste peck. Something to show AJ that he was here for her, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"You're not crazy." Punk said simply. "And you shouldn't care what other people say about you. Fuck them."

"I know Punk. I know." AJ said with her eyebrows knitted together in pain.

"Hey." CM Punk said softly and squeezed her hand once again. She looked up at him with her chocolate orbs.

"Yeah?" She replied barely audible.

"Promise me you won't do _that_ again." Punk said referring to the suicide attempt. "You can't leave me." He knew he sounded like a cliché, but he couldn't help it. His love for AJ was strong. He couldn't even ponder to think about if she was gone.

"I promise Phil." The petite diva replied. She had CM Punk on her side now, she shouldn't have to do it again. "I love you Punk, so much." She said and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, he'd never let go.

"I love you too, AJ." Punk murmured.


	14. Take Care Of You

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another Punklee drabble for you all. Leave a review!**

* * *

"Punk?" AJ wheezed into the phone, talking to her long term boyfriend. "You're still coming over today right?" She asked weakly, and CM Punk knitted his eyes together in confusion.

"I was just about to be on my way. Is something wrong? You don't sound too good." He told the spitfire and AJ let out a small cough. She was probably sick.

"Will you bring me some soup? I have the flu." She said to him and he smirked.

"Of course." Punk said, "I'll see you soon."

"You're the best." AJ replied with a weak smile and hung up the phone. She was sprawled out on her sofa with about a million boxes of tissues, and ten different blankets. One minute she was hot, one minute she was cold. Being sick was definitely one of the worst things ever. She was glad she had Punk though. He could take care of her so easily.

"AJ?" Punk asked as he came through the front door of her apartment carrying a can of chicken noodle soup. "I'm here to take care of you."

"Chicken noodle, my favorite." AJ said with a smile.


	15. Half Hearted

**Author's Note: Another little drabble for all you Punklee fans out there. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"I sort of dig crazy chicks."_

Ever since then, AJ Lee couldn't get the infamous CM Punk out of her head. Even after everything the two had been through, AJ loved him, yet she hated him at the same time. Why was love so hard? Why couldn't she let go of Punk? She was loving him with half of her heart.

He dropped a huge pipe bomb on her. And it wasn't going away any time soon.

She wondered how he felt about the situation. It probably wasn't good.


	16. Rescue The Princess

**Author's Note: Here's a pretty long oneshot. Be sure to leave a review, or some suggestions. Thanks lovelies!**

* * *

It was another uneventful night, well at least it presumed to be that way to AJ. She was at yet another Monday Night Raw, and the petite spitfire sat backstage alone. She was supposed to be here with her boyfriend, but Daniel Bryan was nowhere to be found. AJ had no matches, so she really had no reason to be at the arena. She came to support Daniel, but he always seemed to ditch her. The small brunette sighed and gathered up all her items to leave: clothes, make up, and anything else she could find that belonged to her. She felt exhausted, and she just wanted to go back to the hotel room she shared with Daniel and sleep. Too bad she was oblivious to the consequences that were bound to come up later.

Daniel Bryan was feeling mighty high and egotistical after he won his match against The Miz. Making his way back the locker room, he was ignored by the other superstars and divas.

"AJ?" Bryan called out as he entered the locker room. But little did Daniel know, AJ had already left and made her way back to the hotel. He cursed under his breath and kicked a duffel bag that lied on the floor. The short vegan man regained his composure and sighed. He'd had enough of AJ's little stunts, and frankly, to him, this was the last straw. He picked up his things and headed back to the hotel. Back at the hotel, AJ was in bed sound asleep.

Daniel drove recklessly fast back to the hotel that most of the WWE superstars were staying at. He was practically blinded with rage, although AJ hadn't really done anything wrong. Once he was at the hotel he parked his car and stormed to his room. After finding his and AJ's room he slammed the door and flipped on the lights. AJ lay peacefully asleep, undisturbed by Daniel's noisy actions.

"Get up!" Daniel yelled to the sleeping diva. The tiny girl stirred then sat up slightly, rubbing her sleep filled eyes in the process.

"What's wrong Daniel?" AJ asked quietly, a little frightened by his fierce yelling.

"Where the fuck were you?" He yelled again as he started to make his way to the bed, slinging various items around the rather large hotel room, breaking things. AJ flinched away. Why was he acting like this?

"I-I was tired Daniel." AJ replied, her child-like voice wavering a bit.

"You lie." Daniel sneered. "You were probably out being the little slut that you really are. I've heard the rumors." He added.

"Rumors?" AJ scoffed. "You would really believe rumors over your own girlfriend?" She retorted.

"Actually, yes!" He growled back as tiny droplets of spit flew out of his bearded mouth.

"Daniel, I came back here and went to bed." AJ said trying to reason with the angry man. She was on the verge of tears now. He practically did this to her every night. A part of AJ thought he did it for his mere entertainment purposes only. She thought that he got enjoyment from making her suffer.

"Quit lying to me AJ!" Daniel yelled only louder. He trudged his way to the bed and glared into AJ's brown eyes. "I'm done with you." He growled.

"Wha-"

"Get out!" He screamed pointing to the door.

"But Daniel?" AJ said, her lip quivering. Daniel then violently grabbed the tiny girl by her forearms and yanked her out of bed. AJ only yelped in pain. She knew there was a possibility of him becoming physical with her tonight.

"Get the fuck out!"

"Alright." AJ mumbled as tears finally cascaded down her cheeks. She stood up slowly and stumbled out of the hotel room. She didn't even have any place to go, Daniel had made her push everyone away. He messed up her life.

The small girl had wandered aimlessly through the hotel hallways, exhaustion written all over her body. She was still crying, and she must have looked truly crazy. Walking through the halls wearing her favorite Spider-Man pajama set, and bawling her eyes out. AJ let out a slight yawn, she was so tired. She then spotted a small bench in the hallway, and AJ made her way to sit on it. She then began to cry again, Daniel had done it again. She should have just listened to Kaitlyn the very first time something like this had happened. Kaitlyn told her to leave and never look back, and now Kaitlyn hated her. She had no one.

"AJ?" She heard suddenly. The tiny girl gasped and looked up only to be met with vivid green eyes full of loving concern.

"Punk?" She answered quietly. The two weren't exactly acquainted well. They only knew each other from a few tweets, and their recent storyline together. CM Punk was dressed in sweats and nothing else. He had a small white towel draped over his shoulders which indicated he had been working out. His emerald eyes showed nothing but concern for the helpless tiny girl. AJ only hurried and wiped away her tears; she didn't want this man to feel pity for her.

"Are you alright?" CM Punk asked bluntly as he sat down on the bench beside AJ. He was sitting so close he could smell the bubble gum scented shampoo radiating off her sweet skin.

"I'm fine." The spitfire said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She hadn't even dared to make eye contact yet.

"You don't look fine to me." Punk said as he gingerly picked up AJ's arms and examined the small circular bruises. The tiny girl flinched at the skin on skin contact, which Punk clearly saw. AJ soon looked up at him, her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and somewhat anger.

"Stop it." She said and yanked her arms away. The bearded man only looked at her in utter confusion.

"Stop what, exactly?" He said innocently.

"Feeling sorry for me. I can see it in your eyes and I don't want your pity." AJ said quietly. She could most definitely see it in those beautiful green eyes.

"Pity?" Punk asked incredulously while standing back up. He ran a hand through his slick black hair. "AJ, you can't be serious?"

"Well, Punk. I am completely serious." She replied as she began to play with her tiny shaking hands.

"It's Bryan isn't it?" The straight edge superstar said, changing the subject. AJ froze. He knew.

"How'd you know?" She asked quietly, almost child-like.

"AJ," Punk started as he sat back down, his voice was much more soft; gentle even. "It's obvious. Everyone knows." AJ could only choke back a sob. Why was she confiding in CM Punk? They barely even knew each other. Everything in her body was telling her to stop here, he already knows too much. She should walk away right now, but some unknown part of her was loving this.

"Well he's done with me now. So I'll be fine, nobody has to feel sorry for me anymore." The diva replied as her eyes started to burn with unfallen tears. The salty drops blurred her vision slightly.

"AJ, I don't feel sorry for you." CM Punk sighed.

"Then why are you here?" AJ snapped, finally looking up at Punk. Her chocolatey orbs met his sweet emeralds and her harsh gaze immediately softened. She saw the comfort in his eyes. CM Punk noticed her watery doe eyes and knew she was about to cry.

"You really want to know why I'm here?" He murmured, his voice soothing the petite girl. AJ only nodded. "Because I care about you. I'm not some selfish asshole, you know?" Punk continued smiling slightly, reaching up to brush a tear from her cheek. The diva met his gaze then grabbed his hand and moved it.

"Punk, don't do this to me." She mumbled still holding his warm calloused hand.

"Do what?"

"Lie to me." She managed to say before another round of tears escaped.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not lying AJ." Punk cooed as he put a comforting arm around her petite shoulders. "Does Daniel really have you that manipulated?"

"I guess so..." AJ said mindlessly as she started to mess with her hands once again.

"Would you stop doing that and look at me?" CM Punk said as he gingerly tilted her head up. "I care about you."

"I heard you." AJ mumbled as Punk wiped more of her tears away. She only kept her head tilted up as she gazed into his orbs. She could tell he wasn't lying. Punk only stared down at her lovingly. She was being so damn stubborn, when she had already proved that she was a strong women. She proved that when she dated that douche Daniel.

"Do you even have a place to stay tonight?" Punk asked softly.

"No. He has everything." AJ said referring to Daniel. CM Punk sighed.

"Come with me." He said standing up and offering the diva a free hand.

"No." The spitfire protested.

"You can't sleep out here." CM Punk retaliated, trying to persuade the girl of her stubborn ways.

"Yes I can. Just please leave me alone." AJ replied.

"You're really going to make me do this?" The straight edge asked smirking.

"Do wha-" But before the diva could respond, CM Punk had scooped her up into his strong tattooed arms and began to pack her bridal style to his room.

"This." He said cockily. AJ was so light in his arms and Punk felt that she fit in them perfectly.

"Ah! Put me down! You're all sweaty!" AJ yelled while thrashing her arms and legs about.

"You want me to drop you?" Punk warned her.

"No."

"Alright then, hold still." He said as they continued to his hotel room. CM Punk unlocked his room door with ease, with AJ still resting comfortably in his arms. Truth be told, for the first time in a long time, she actually felt safe. Punk walked inside and shut the door behind him. AJ had tried to get down, but Punk's hold on her only tightened. A small smile settled on her lips.

"You can put me down now. I won't run, promise." AJ said. Punk chuckled lightly and sat AJ up.

"Welcome to Casa de Punk." The bearded man said gesturing with his arms. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." AJ replied. The room was nice but slightly messy. There were clothes strewn about and the bed was slightly unmade.

"Do you want anything?" CM Punk asked while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. AJ then yawned, tiredness was dawning on her.

"I really just want to sleep." She admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, you can crash on the bed." Punk said like it was nothing.

"Then where will you-" The small girl started but was cut off by Punk.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need to sleep." Punk said waving it off. "I'm going to go shower." He said and started to make his way to the small bathroom.

"Punk?" AJ asked shyly, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah?" The bearded man said turning around to face AJ's tired, slouched frame.

"Thank you for letting me stay." She replied in that child-like voice of hers, as she slightly looked up and made eye contact. CM Punk only nodded.

"It's nothing. Just go to bed, okay?" He said as he stared down at her frail body. She lifted her head and looked at the straight edge superstar in confusion.

"Alright." AJ said and crawled into the huge bed. She made herself comfortable as she settled under the blanket. CM Punk watched her intently as she made herself comfy, of course she laid on his side, and that made Punk extremely happy.

"Knock if you need anything." CM Punk told her as he walked into the bathroom.

"'Kay." She replied barely audible. AJ turned over on her side and exhaled a shaky breath. She didn't want to start crying again, but she just couldn't help it. Tonight had practically been an emotional roller coaster. Her nerves were shot. She'd been feeling a mix of emotions: sadness, frustration, anger, regret, and maybe even a hint of... Love? The tiny diva tried to muffle her sobs as her tears soaked the pillow.

CM Punk stepped out of the shower and sighed. His breathing was uneven as he pulled in the humid air from the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub and started to contemplate his plan. AJ was in an extreme fragile place right now. Even though he deeply cared for the spitfire, he didn't want to hurt her by pushing her limits. She was vulnerable, so this was going to be tricky. The straight edge stepped out of the bathroom clad in his night clothes, only to be met with a distressed, crying AJ. Punk sat down on the bed beside her, and gingerly placed a hand on her back in a sweet gesture.

"Are you okay?" CM Punk asked in a husky voice. AJ hurried and wiped her tears, she wasn't aware that Punk had gotten out of the shower, and she didn't want him to think that it was his fault she was upset.

"If I'm crying, then obviously I'm not." The petite diva retorted then bit her lip. She didn't purposely say that to be mean. She just felt so many different things right now, and it was aggravating her.

"What can I do?" CM Punk asked in a worried tone. He knew he would do anything for her. And if that meant killing Daniel Bryan, then so be it. AJ didn't deserve to be treated like shit.

"Punk!" AJ said sitting up in bed. "You've already done so much! Don't you see that? I'm not a damn charity case!" The spitfire yelled. Punk only sighed, he was just making her more upset.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to push."

"I'm sorry for yelling." Their eyes bored into each other's. Hers showed caution and fear, and they were watery so he knew she was about to cry again. His showed worry and concern. Green and brown mixed together as Punk slowly inched towards AJ. He was waiting for her to stop him, but she didn't. AJ gasped as CM Punk's pierced lips kissed the corner of hers. She was shocked to say the least, but that little peck was enough to bring a spark back into her.

"AJ, I-" Punk said immediately as he pulled away. AJ shook her head.

"You don't have to stop." AJ said as an unfamilar heat had risen to her cheeks. Punk smiled down at her. She was so damn cute.

"I need to know if this is what you want AJ." CM Punk said. "Because if it is, then you can just stay with me. Every night."

"I want it Punk. I want you." AJ pleaded with doe eyes. And it was true, she did want Punk. He had treated her so well in just this one night. He had showed her that people actually care.

"You can't ever go back to him." Punk replied, referring to Daniel, her ex.

"I won't go back. Promise." AJ said quickly.

"Thank you." Punk said. The two then collided in another sweet, loving kiss. The princess had found her knight.


	17. Training Session

**Author's Note: Well hey there! Hope you enjoy this little something. Still taking requests by the way!**

* * *

We stood in opposite corners of the ring and I began to stretch. I watched CM Punk take off his shirt as he began to stretch as well. I stared at him for a while, hoping he wouldn't notice. Today was our first training session together. We had been dating for a while, and it had been something I had always wanted to do.

"Ready?" He asked, grabbing my attention so I met his gaze.

"Huh?" I asked smiling, pulling myself out of my thoughts. Punk smirked.

"Are you ready to train, young grasshopper?" He said and chuckled lightly. I laughed playfully at him. We knew how to have fun with each other. I only nodded. "You sure?" Punk asked again.

"Ding, ding, ding." I said mimicking a bell.

"Alright." He said then ran at me. He tried to grab me but failed because I ducked to the ground and screamed. Punk sighed. "AJ, you have got to take this seriously." He explained, sounding slightly annoyed. "Come at me." He said as he waved his hand towards himself. I ran towards him and locked him in a grapple. Of course, it was a bit difficult considering he was taller than me. Punk had to hunch down quite a bit, and I had to stand on my tip toes just so our foreheads could touch. I could feel his hot breath on my face and it was making me dizzy.

"No fair! Height advantage!" I whined letting go of Punk's neck. He smiled.

"Fine, let's try some off the ropes stuff." He said and I nodded and leaned back to bounce on the ropes. Punk stood in the middle of the ring. "Now run and knock me over."

"I don't want to hurt you." I said and bit my lip, he only laughed.

"AJ, you weigh like 90 pounds. You're not going to hurt me." CM Punk joked, trying to reason with me.

"Okay." I shrugged, then bounced on the ropes to gain leverage. I ran towards him fast and rammed into his chest with my right shoulder. He never even budged. I was thrown back on to my butt. It hurt like hell.

"Ow!" I complained, then rubbed my shoulder in pain.

"Shit AJ, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Punk asked jogging towards me to examine my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shrugging it off and looking into his green eyes. They showed comfort and sincerity.

"Let's try something else." He said lending me his hand then pulled me up.

"Like what?" I asked as Punk looked deep in thought, I suddenly thought of a great idea. "Can I jump off the turnbuckle?" I asked excitedly. Punk looked shocked to say the least.

"Uh, if you want I guess." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sweet!" I said skipping to one of the corners and climbing up.

"Be careful, AJ. I know you're clumsy." Punk warned.

"I got this!" I said standing up on the turnbuckle. "Hm. So this is what it feels like to be tall." I joked then laughed slightly, and he laughed too. "Ready?" I asked.

"Give me all you got." Punk said holding his arms out.

"Okay."

"Hurry up, you're so slow." Punk drawled. I furrowed my brows in mock anger and he laughed. "You're pretty cute when you try to act mad." I blushed slightly.

"Okay, I'm going now." I said.

"I'm waiting." He replied. I then jumped off the ropes bringing my right elbow forward, ready to smash into Punk. The funny thing is, I didn't smash into Punk. He caught me in mid-air and was now holding me bridal style. "Nice try." He smirked.

"You better not drop me!" I yelled, switching myself around so I clung to him with my legs and arms wrapped around his bare torso.

"What if I do?" He challenged, having me flustered again.

"Then you'll just have to come down with me." I threatened, staring into his green eyes, and he stared back.

"Really?" Punk asked, our faces inches apart. I felt my palms getting slick with sweat as they gripped around his neck.

"Yeah." I said then let go of him and pulled him to the ground with me. I then climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach, straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion as I held his hands down. His orbs bored into mine, our faces so close as I leaned over him.

"One. Two. Three. I win." I said then stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Cheater!" Punk yelled then flipped us over easily.

"I did not cheat!" I yelled back as CM Punk pinned my hands down.

"You so did, AJ!"

"Nuh uh! I kicked your ass and you know it!" I screamed, trying to wriggle out of his hold. It was no use, he was way to strong.

"Havin' fun there fella?" I looked over and Sheamus was walking down the ramp. I blushed from embarrassment. Punk then moved off of me and I sat up. "So I take training is going well?" He added.

"You have no idea." I said still blushing madly.


	18. Sharing

**Author's Note: Woah, here's another one.**

* * *

Sighing, AJ zipped up her suitcase and sat it on the floor.

"You ready AJ?" CM Punk asked throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. They were catching a late flight to Punk's hometown, Chicago. Raw was being held there, and since they didn't have to be on SmackDown, they had many days off.

"I'm ready." AJ said picking her suitcase up by the handle. After some light conversation they finally arrived at the airport. This time they got first class seats.

"You want anything?" Punk asked as they were settling into their seats.

"Could you get me a blanket? I really want to sleep." The spitfire asked.

"Yeah, only if we can share." Punk smirked.

"Deal." AJ said and he asked one of the flight attendants for a blanket. The two then laid their seats back and snuggled up under the small blanket together.


	19. Pillow Talk

**Author's Note: Woah, here's another one. Be sure to review!**

* * *

AJ awoke with a little yawn, only to find her boyfriend CM Punk propped up on his elbow staring at her. "Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hi." Punk breathed, and she felt his breath fan over her face. It was warm in the early morning hours.

"You have morning voice." The spitfire commented smiling.

"So do you." Punk replied then smirked.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"I like watching you sleep." He answered simply.

"Oh."

"You talk." He said.

"What?" AJ asked confused.

"You talk in your sleep." The straight edge replied.

"That's weird. I usually only talk when I have nightmares. I was having a good dream." AJ said, her skin flushing.

"What was your dream about?" Punk asked curiously. "Was your dream about me?" He prompted. AJ merely stayed silent, not wanted Punk to know about her provocative dream about him. "You said my name, a lot."

"Good to know." She said embarrassed, skin still flushing. "The sky is so pretty." AJ said looking out the bedroom window trying to change the subject.

"Not as pretty as you." Punk complimented,

"You're so cheesy." AJ giggled playfully.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me." Punk smirked. "Plus, you like it." He added.

"That's true." She said smiling like an idiot, then laid her head on Punk's shoulder.


	20. In The Morning

**Author's Note: Be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

Birds chirped, and the sun rose slowly through the thin lace curtains in CM Punk and AJ's bedroom. It was another blissful, peace filled morning. Punk squinted at the intruding sunlight, and his eyes fluttered open slowly, only to be met with a beautiful, brunette-haired woman, sleeping cuddled up next to him. He smiled to himself. How could a man be so lucky?

He watched AJ for a second, admiring her natural beauty. She seemed to have a natural glow in the morning, and she smiled so cutely in her sleep.

Figuring she'd be up soon, he got out of their bed carefully and headed downstairs to put on her morning coffee. God knows she loves her caffeine. Once the coffee was on, Punk went back upstairs to check on his sleeping beauty.


	21. Painting

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe we're painting our daughter's room pink." CM Punk scoffed, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and AJ giggled lightly. It was a dainty sound.

"Well Mister Tough Guy, girls do like the color pink, you know?" AJ retorted with a lovely smile, then rubbed her protruding pregnant tummy. "Isn't that right my sweets?" She cooed to her stomach, and Punk watched in amazement.

"I guess..." Punk said, unable to think of a better and wittier comment. "Let's just hurry up and get it done. You're not even supposed to be inhaling the paint fumes, it's bad for the baby." He chided.

"Oh hush up, I know." AJ said. "We're almost finished anyway." She added as she dipped her paintbrush into the bucket of pink paint again. Punk chuckled as he continued to paint the bare walls of the nursery.

"If you say so." The straight edge replied with a shrug. The two then painted in silence for a few moments until AJ spoke again.

"Hey Punk?" She asked innocently.

"What?" He answered still painting. AJ had a mischievous smile written on her pretty face, Punk clearly had no idea what the spitfire was up to.

"You, uh, have paint on your face." She said giggling and Punk turned to face her.

"Where?" He asked confused. AJ then stepped up on her tip toes and barely bopped CM Punk on the nose with her paintbrush so that his nose was covered in paint.

"Right there." She giggled, her eyes shining. Punk let out a haughty laugh.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" He said playfully, then painted AJ's tanned cheek. But these two actions of course, led to a paint fight. And before you knew it, CM Punk and AJ were both covered in pastel pink paint.

"Look what you did!" AJ yelled jokingly.

"Me? You mean you!" Punk retorted and AJ laughed.

"Nuh uh!" AJ said childishly and Punk laughed at her naïvety and immaturity.

"I look like an easter egg..." CM Punk mumbled angrily.

"Yeah but you're a cute easter egg." AJ told him with a playful wink.

"You think so?" Punk chuckled, then kissed AJ sweetly and she giggled into the kiss.

"Looks like now we'll have to get cleaned up..." She said suggestively and Punk chuckled, knowing what she meant.

"You lead the way." He told her then followed her petite pregnant frame to the bathroom. And the two showered together, then made love.


	22. Parenting

**Author's Note: Hello out there you lovely readers! It was a real cute idea so I figure, eh, why not. So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Now, to take care of some real business. _(This is a rant, so you can skip if you'd like.) _I am getting fed up with Critics United. If you don't know who they are, they are a group of people going around and getting stories taken down. Yes, I've had stories taken down before. They sicken me. They are nothing but trolls, and they say they are _helping _authors, but all they're doing is being annoying. Half of them don't even read the stories, or write them for that matter, they shouldn't be on this site. Yes, there will be stories that violate the rules, deal with it. Nobody is perfect. Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

The sun rose outside the Chicago home of AJ, CM Punk and their three kids. It was very quiet in the early morning hours, and that was something that AJ really appreciated. She got to have some time to herself, and her husband as they spooned in their bed. Their days at the WWE were long behind them now, and they were devoting their time to their children.

First, there were Allan and Ashton, or Ash. They were CM Punk and AJ's oldest kids at five years old, and twins at the most. The boys had similarities, like the same dark hair as Punk, and AJ's chocolate eyes. But Allan had dimples in his cheeks, that's how you could tell them apart. Also, they had personality differences too. Ash had more of Punk's personality. More quiet and reserved, but also spoke his mind when he needed to. Allan on the other hand, was a little opposite. He was quiet too, but when the time came, he could be a real wild child. Their last kid, Charlotte, or Charlie, was three years old, and a total Daddy's girl. She looked just like AJ, same dark hair, same eyes, and same smile. She was something else. Her personality was completely bubbly, but that was good.

Parenting was something AJ thought she would never be able to do. But Punk talked her into it at a young age. He always wanted to be a Dad, just so that he could prove how good he was at it. But as time passed, AJ grew accustomed to the idea of being a Mommy. It was just something that came naturally to her, and she fell in love with it.

AJ rolled over in bed and snuggled into her husband's embrace. It was still pretty early, so the kids wouldn't be up for a little while longer. It was summer vacation. Allan and Ash had just finished kindergarten, and Charlie was about to go into preschool. She then checked to see if Punk was up, and indeed he was.

"Good morning." AJ said to her husband. They had been married for a few years now, and the two were adjusted to married life. They liked it a lot, especially Punk. He took great pride in his family. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning already?" Punk asked.

"Yeah."

"The kids will be up soon." He sighed.

"I know." AJ smiled. Sure, it was hectic having three kids all around the same age, but AJ loved parenting. Yeah, she got tired every now and then, but it was totally worth it. Seeing her kids happy was all that mattered, and she knew that Punk felt the exact same way. "I should probably get up soon."

"Wait." Punk whined. "Just stay with me for a little bit?" He begged and AJ laughed.

"You know I can't." She argued playfully.

"Fine." He retorted. "Do you need help with breakfast?" Punk asked as he tightened his hold around his wife's waist. He wasn't ready to start the day yet.

"I just want to lay here." She answered honestly, "It's nice and quiet." But the quiet didn't last for long because as soon as AJ quit talking, Charlotte burst through the bedroom door.

"Daddy, Mommy! Up, up, up!" She yelled and climbed up into bed with her stuffed zebra named Tuxedo Pants. AJ sighed as she pulled her little girl up into bed.

"What are you doing up so early?" AJ asked her daughter. Charlie giggled.

"My tummy made a funny noise! It went _grr_." She laughed and AJ and Punk laughed too.

"You know what that means?" AJ asked her.

"Uh uh." Charlie answered with a shake of her head, her waves of hair falling in her chubby face.

"It means it's time for breakfast!" AJ replied.

"Can we have _pan-a-cakes_?" Charlie asked, drawing out the word because she couldn't say it. AJ nodded and picked her daughter up and got out of bed. Punk had to get ready for work though. He was a trainer at a gym. He really didn't need a job, as they had enough money from the WWE, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He hated sitting around and being useless.

"Ash and Allan up?" AJ asked her daughter.

"Yup!" Charlie answered. "Downstairs playing games."

"Well, let's go get them and you can help Mommy cook breakfast!" AJ exclaimed, and she soon came down the stairs only to find her two sons sitting and watching _Spongebob_ in the living room. "You boys hungry?" She asked them and of course got yes for an answer.

"Hey Mom?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if we ride bikes after we eat?" He asked shyly.

"Sure." AJ answered. "If you ask Dad when he comes back, he might take you on the bike trail." She suggested as she sat Charlie down and began gathering ingredients for her pancake breakfast.

"Good idea Mom!" Allan answered and turned around to finish watching his cartoon. Soon, breakfast was done, so AJ called everyone to the table. Yeah, giving up the WWE was hard, but she wanted this family life, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

After a long day of spending time with Allan, Ash, and Charlie, AJ was exhausted. But CM Punk was supposed to come home soon so then she'd be able to have a break while Punk took the kids to play outside. They were sitting in the family room watching a bit of cartoons when Punk came in the door.

"Daddy!" The kids ran to greet him. Punk laughed and scooped his children up into his arms.

"Daddy, Mom said you would take us on a bike ride!" Allan said excitedly. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"Please?"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Of course I'll take you." Punk answered as he put his kids down. "Come on let's go." He said and he and the children went outside. It was getting late, so AJ decided to start dinner. She was going to make something simple, chicken nuggets and some macaroni and cheese for the kids, and she would order a pizza for she and Punk.

When dinner was done, Charlie, Ash, and Allan came running through the door with Punk following close behind. They were excited from their bike ride.

"Go upstairs and wash your hands." AJ commanded.

"Okay Mom." They answered and trampled up the stairs while AJ sat the table.

"Thanks for taking them for a while, I needed a break." She thanked Punk. He waved it off.

"It's nothing. They love playing outside." Punk answered as he made his way over to his wife and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, it was blissful. But soon the kids came running back downstairs. They all ate their dinner and after their food was gone it was time for bed. CM Punk and AJ had to make the rounds.

First they went to Charlotte's room. It was small and painted a very pastel pink. She was already under the covers with Tuxedo Pants and smiling brightly at her Mommy and Daddy. Punk and AJ sat on the side of her small toddler bed.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." She said as she reached up to hug her parents.

"Goodnight sweetie." Punk said and kissed her on her forehead.

"You have to kiss Tuxedo Pants too!" Charlie almost yelled as she held up her stuffed Zebra. Punk chuckled but obliged as he kissed the stuffed animal. AJ then repeated and pulled her blanket up over her daughter.

"We love you." AJ said as she got up to turn on the night light. "Try to get some sleep." She said as she and Punk headed off to Ashton and Allan's shared room. It was painted a dark blue and their beds were on opposite sides of the room. Ash and Allan, however, were still up playing with their toy cars.

"Alright, time for bed." Punk scolded which was followed by some groans from the boys.

"Can't we stay up a little longer Dad?" Allan asked but Punk shook his head no.

"Nope, time for bed." AJ said and the boys slowly made their ways to their beds. AJ and Punk then tucked them in, said their goodnights, and turned on the night light.

Another day of parenting had gone by with ease.


End file.
